Lost & Forgotten
by The Chick from The FOB Songs
Summary: Quigley comes back from the dead and Violet and Duncan are engaged, big deal. Surprising Wedding twist! Please R&R! Chapter 16 up. Wedding & Reception! Reception has an unsuspected guest.
1. Quigley is Alive

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic, please read & review! But be nice..

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don not own any of these Characters....except for JoAnne and Joe, but they are in a later chapter

* * *

Lost and Forgotten

Quigley Quagmire

No one knows I was alive. After Olaf had been shot, his plane crashed into the ground. I got out just in time even though I landed in the snow. Three years have passed, and still no one has found me. I'm lost, but hopefully Violet hasn't given up.

I have tried MANY times to tell people I'm alive, but no one has gotten the messages. Last night I had a dream of Violet finding me, and we somehow ended up in a warm room and I think we did what we did last time I saw her. Ohhhh, if only it was real.

* * *

Violet Baudelaire 

Duncan had asked me if I would go out to dinner with him. I left my 18 year old brother in charge of Sunny, who was now 8. The main reason for the date was, this was the third anniversary of the death of the evil Count Olaf. I knew this was a happy occasion, but I was sad. Last week, I heard that the search for Lemony Snicket had been called off. Once again, Lemony was presumed dead. Oh well, tonight I will see Duncan.

When we were at the restaurant, I ordered the lobster dish. Duncan told me to go to the park for a surprise. I was wondering about it for the rest of the meal. Finally I got to the park. On the fourth swing there was a box, I opened it. I gasped because inside there was a diamond ring, and a note it read:

* * *

Violet, will you marry me?

* * *

"YES, Duncan" I yelled, "I WILL marry you!"

He came out of the shadow of the bushes, "I thought you'd do that." And all of a sudden we were on the park bench, making out.

Later that night, I was at Duncan's house, when there was a knock at the door. I was in shock, A: I was naked. B: It was 3:47 am. I grabbed a robe and answered the door. A man gave me an envelope. Then he was gone, I opened the envelope. The note read:

* * *

Violet. I'm alive. I'm some where in Siberia near Japan 

. Please send help! Quigley

* * *

"Quigley," I said softly. This was a dream come true for about one minute, then I saw my finger. Suddenly, this dream was a nightmare. I started to call Klaus. Then I remembered about the time. I needed to tell someone. But, I was about to doze off. Nooooo, I had to save Quigley but I needed some sleep…. 


	2. Work & Debi

**A Word from the Author: **Thank you for all your reviews. I just wanted to acknowledge my four Reviewers. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!

* * *

**Animeomega:** Keep on going! This is very good.  
Just one question: If Quigley is a cartogropher, why doesn't he have a map with him? Or a compass? 

**FantasyFan04:**im not exactly thrilled about it, but i would like to read more. I hope Violet and Quigley are reunited, but Duncan can't be too hurt about it. I'm intrested too see how this will all play out, so write more soon.

**Chaos-Fyre-Elf31:** NO! QUIGLEY AND VIOLET MUST BE REUNITED!

**Wild-wizard-women: **Cool story, interesting idea. It just doesn't seem right that Violet would give up on Quigley though. Anyways nice stroy. Also I don't know if you know this but you are only letting people who have accounts review this story. You can change it to everyone.

I did get to taking that anomous review thing off.

I wonder if I can find any popcorn.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic, please read review! But be nice.. 

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don not own any of these Characters...except for JoAnne and Joe. I don't even own Patrick Debi. Who are all reoccuring.

* * *

Lost and Forgotten 

Chapter 2

* * *

Quigley Quagmire 

You know what really sucks about being alone, the alone part. I really can't stand it. I mean when the plane crashed my map of Western Siberia was engulfed in flames. So I Can't even find a town.This is the second time in my life I've been presumed dead.

And I think I'm goin' crazy.

* * *

Violet Baudelaire 

I woke up this morning with a piece of paper in hand. It was from Quigley, no it was from Duncan:

* * *

Violet. 

Went to The Quagmire Press. We had a problem with the "Violent Fire Dog" story. Be home soon

Love Duncan

* * *

I had a crazy dream that I had gotten a letter from Quigley. It wasn't possible I watched Quigley die. I saw the signing of the death certificate. I went to his F' funeral. It wasn't possible. I was marrying Duncan anyway. For a second there I had forgotten all about Duncan. I hope everything was alright. I needed to talk to him. What time was it anyway. 11:12...nice time...HOLY CRAP! It was Saturday. I had to be at work for a meeting, at 11:30. I wasn't going to make it. 

I made it to my boss's office right on time. Patrick Wright was my boss. Bright young man with ideas as numerous as the stars, but only one out of every hundred ideas actually were semi-possible. He really couldn't fire me, and we both knew that. So he resolved it to where he could make my work endless. I loved my job there so I really couldn't quit. I got to build, invent, tell my boss that we really can't make flying shoes the way he described it.

Patrick made it through a meeting with only four crazy ideas. Usually, he has about seven before he strikes something genius. We had decided on a hair-styling robot, you put this hat on your head picked a hair-style and instantly, and painlessly, you had it. I wasn't sure about this, but I did once do something like this, when I was ten.

When I came back to Duncan's house. I looked at a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. It was another letter from...Quigley.

* * *

Klaus Baudelaire 

I was taking Sunny to the zoo today. She wanted to see if her mouth _**really**_ looked like an alligator's. When hadI asked her why, she said a kid in school called her "Gator Mouth." We were walking by the Tiger's cage, and Sunny was making faces at the tiger, mocking his teeth, I saw a girl that worked at the library with me. Her name was JoAnne, she was here with her friends Debi and Joe. I had heard a lot about Debi, but Jo had forgotten to mention what a babe she was. Wavy black hair, a great smile, she wasn't the library kind, but her blue eyes...

"Earth to Klaus, COME IN KLAUS!" My thoughts were inturrupted by the sound of my little sister yelling at me.

"Sorry, Sunny. You wanna go to the gift shop?" I asked absent-mindedly. Her eyes widened and she grinned showing her front eight very sharp teeth.

"Here's fifteen bucks," I didn't really recognize it but I handed the sharp-toothed menace three twenties. She looked at my blank face and rushed away.

I was in Debi Land. I couldn't get out. Since I couldn't get out, I couldn't get my sixty dollars back. So Sunny came back with all sorts of stuff piled in a cart.

Recognizing my vulnerability at the moment and being greedy, she whispered in my ear, "Why don't you go talk to her and start DATING."

"Not a bad idea."

* * *

Okay I got bored with just Violet, Duncan, and Quigley. So I put in a mini-story about Klaus, Debi, and Sunny. 

Please read review.


	3. GoodByes

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic, please read review! But be nice..

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don not own any of these Characters...except for JoAnne and Joe

* * *

Lost and Forgotten 

Quigley Quagmire

I think I saw Violet. She was walking toward me.

"VIOLET!" I yelled. "VIOLET, HELP ME! Someone help me..."

She touched my face. "Don't worry, I'll find you, Quigley. I LOVE YOU."

Then she vanished.

"VIOLET! Violet, don't go...Don't leave me here." I just broke down in the snow. "VIOLET!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Sunny Baudelaire 

I am in heaven. Thanks to Debi France. Klaus has been so STUPID, lately because of this Debi character.They have been dating for a week, and Klaus won't think long enough to make sure that I'm not getting on the computer after 10 o'clock.

Tonight they're on a date tonight and Isadora is watching me. She and Klaus broke up a month ago, but they are still friends. She doesn't yell at me when I chew on my spoon at dinner. I CAN'T HELP IT!

It is sooo good to have a love-crazed brother.

**Sooo** good.

* * *

Klaus Baudelaire 

Debi is AMAZING. Tonight we went to Debiz Grill, okay Debi owns the place but we had a romantic evening. We went to the upstairs room, she lives on the second story of the resturaunt. Well,we came into her room and watched a little TV, then I looked at her and I kissed her cheek. She turned and kissed me back. I was in love.

Then I came home to Sunny. I said good bye to Izzy and looked at the mail, something from Violet. Violet lives on the other side of town. I found that the letter was from last week. I was shocked at what I read:

* * *

Klaus 

Quigley is alive, went to Siberia. If I don't come back.There is box coming soon from me. Give it to Sunny, only IF I don't come back. I know lately I didn't keep in touch with you two. But I LOVE BOTH OF YOU SOOO MUCH!

Goodbye, Your sister Violet

* * *

Like it? Love it? HATE it? Please RR! 


	4. Reunions & Missings

Lost and Forgotten

* * *

Violet Baudelaire

I don't know exactly where Quigley is, but I know he is somewhere near the town of Sladka. A man in the town had saw a young man walking around the town.There are similar reports all over the town. Ithas to be Quigley.

I am abouta mile from the village.Something ran across the road. I slamon the brakes of my car.As I look on the side of the road, I see a stiff, lifeless, body.

"Quigley!" I yell and run to it.

"Violet?" came a hoarse reply. "Violet, wait I'm dreaming again,"

"No Quigley, it is really me."

"LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU'RE NOT REALLY THERE!"

"Quigley, it's me. It's really me, it's really you. It's really you. Oh, Quigley, you're alive."

I hugged the big lug. "Quigley, I thought you were dead. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Izzy."

"No this is Violet. Isadora's at home, with Klaus, with Sunny, with Dunc-" I cut myself off. Duncan, Iammarrying Duncan, not Quigley, Duncan. I am in sooooo much trouble.

* * *

Duncan Quagmire

Violet & Klaus are missing. Isadora is watching Sunny, but the two eldest Baudelaires have dissappeared. I never knew that Violet would just leave me here, and Klaus would have at least told Izzy.

I don't know where they could be.

* * *

Debi France

Just when ya think you can trust a guy, he runs off on ya. With no hint where he is. I haven't had a loyal boyfriend for two years, since I left Fred Baer. Fred's married now, and I can't do anythin' 'bout it.

Damn, why'd I have to kiss Joe that night?

* * *

Sunny Baudelaire

I'm really lonely. I wish I hadn't took advantage of Klaus. I miss him soooo much. i'm used to Violet never being around, but Klaus has never done this to me. Where is Klaus, cause theres no one here to tell me that I'm their favorite little sister, and I say back, "I'm your only little sister."

And I might be the only Baudelaire.

* * *

Well...... 


	5. I love you & parent day

Lost and Forgotten

* * *

Quigley Quagmire 

I woke up this morning in a hospital. A blur that was Violet was at my side. I could of kissed her if I could find my lips. I was soooo numb. I can barely feel her hand on my face, I just felt the warmth. I tried to move my arms.

"He's awake!" Violet yelled. "Oh, Quigley! You're alive, I thought you were going to die. Goodness, you were asleep for half a week."

I did my best to smile. "I missed you. A week! Really!! It felt like a minute."

"Yah, really funny." she said sarcastically.

"It's worth a try," I laughed.

She laughed with me, I hadn't heard that laugh for years.

"You're so beautiful, they need a new word for it."

She smiled.

"I love you," I said.

The smile dissappeared.

* * *

Sunny Baudelaire

It was Parent Day at school, Klaus was supposed to come. I felt funny about him being my brother, and not my father, in the first place. But, today, I came to school with JoAnne. She's not related to me, but she had the same job as my brother.

But she wasn't my brother.

* * *

Isadora Quagmire

I don't think I can forgive Klaus for this. He abandoned Sunny. I can barely watch Sunny, she's just so depressed without Klaus. I have forgiven Klaus for a lot of things, but this won't be one of them.

How could he do this to her?

* * *

Well... 


	6. What the hell are you doing!

A/N: I own Ray, that's it.

* * *

Violet Baudelaire

"You love me?" I asked Quigley, "No, no, no, you can't love me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Violet, we've loved each other since we met." Quigley replied as if I was the one who was recovering.

The nurse in the room, probably had figured out what had happened, said, "I vill that as my kue to go check onMr. Zeitsef." She scurried out of the room.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I didn't know what to do"

"When, where, WHO?"

"A year ago, at Debiz Grill, DUNCAN!" I cried.

"MY BROTHER!"

"Yes, Duncan and I are getting married!" I broke down in tears, as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

""Violet, please,don't cry," I sniffed, "I'm actually kinda, sorta, in away, hap-hap-happy, f-f-for, You and Dun-Dunc-Dunca-Duncan."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No, No, NO! I can't live without you."

"Me, neither."

So, I kissed him.

Then from the doorway came a very non-Russian voice, "Violet, what the hell are you doing!"

* * *

Klaus Baudelaire (YAY)

I ran up the stairs of what seems to be Sladka's balnitsa, hospital. I found Vrach Ray Thomas.

"Ray! Hey, so you did become a doctor, can you tell me which room, uh, Quigley Quagmire is in?"

"Room 415, on your left."

"thanks!"

412, 414, 416, wait where's 416.

"Other left." Ray yelled.

I turned around there it was. I swung open the door.

"Me neither,"

"Violet what the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

My sister broke free from Quig's lips and, embarassed, her face turned bright red.

"Hello Klaus. Umm this isn't what it-looks like.."

I checked tomake sure my contacts didn't fall out. They were kissing alright. "So you weren't kissing Quigley even though you are engaged to his brother."

"You're marrying Duncan?" Quigley said

"Shut up, Quigley we've already had this discussion" Violet snapped.

"Violet! We are all going home right now."

"Um...Hello! I'm still recovering here." Quigley waved.

"Okay, we're all going home, as soon as Quigley is allowed to leave."

"Fine."

"sure"

"okay, uh Vi, when is that?"

"Thursday, rent the hotel for three days."

"I should call Sunny"

"Good idea." Quigley said.

After Sunny and Izzy were done screaming at me,("You MORON! How could you just leave me here?")("You, IDIOT! do you know how worried she was? As if Parent's Day isn't hard enough on her! Tell Quigley I said 'hi.'") I rented the hotel rooms, fell asleep on my bed right there.It was a very long day.

* * *


	7. Craziness Starts

* * *

The Story

* * *

AN: My brain Busted into a million peices

AQ: Where are we?

Klaus: I don't know-You changed the script!

Jo: This is da part were you-(Whispers something in his ear)

Klaus: YOU SICK Freak!

Jo: OK! i'll change it

Klaus: You scare me.

JO: I get to narrate also!

Sunny: I want to narrate!

Jo: Too bad

* * *

The actual Story

* * *

Klaus is in his hotel room.

Klaus is reading a book called How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Klaus

* * *

Sunny is at school.

Sunny is doing a book report on How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Sunny

* * *

Duncan is at work.

Duncan is writing an article about the book called How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Duncan

* * *

Debi is at home.

Debi is reading about a book called How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Debi

* * *

Joe is at the insane assylum.

Joe is wishing someone Gets Rid of Their Crazy Author.

Enough with Joe

* * *

Violet is at a Russian hospital kissing Quigley.

Violet is hoping someone doesn't Get Rid of Their Crazy Author.

Enough with Violet.

* * *

Klaus: THAT WASN'T A STORY!

Jo: I can change THAT!

* * *

THE ACTUALLY ACTUAL STORY

* * *

Klaus was walking out of his hotel room when...A giant ME ate him.

Klaus: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My Crazy Author is eating me!

* * *

The End of this chapter

No mo Klaus, ever!


	8. Craziness continues

* * *

The Story

* * *

AN: My brain Busted into a million peices 

Duncan: Get on with it!

* * *

The RealStory

* * *

Klaus is in my stomach 

Klaus is hoping someone Gets Rid of His Crazy Author.

Enough with Klaus

* * *

Sunny is at school. 

Sunny is doing a book report on How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Sunny

* * *

Duncan is at work. 

Duncan is writing an article about the book called How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Duncan

* * *

Debi is at home. 

Debi is reading about a book called How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Debi

* * *

Joe is at the insane assylum. 

Joe is wishing someone Gets Rid of Their Crazy Author.

Enough with Joe

* * *

Violet is at a Russian hospital kissing Quigley. 

Violet is hoping someone doesn't Get Rid of Their Crazy Author.

Enough with Violet.

* * *

Duncan: THAT WASN'T A STORY! 

Jo: I can change THAT!

* * *

THE ACTUALLY ACTUAL STORY

* * *

Duncan was walking out of his Office when...A giant ME ate him. 

Duncan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My Crazy Author is eating me!

The End of this chapter

No mo Duncan, ever!


	9. Craziness ends

* * *

The Story

* * *

AN: My brain Busted into a million peices 

Sunny: You're EVIL!

* * *

The actual Story

* * *

Sunny is at school. 

Sunny is doing a book report on How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Sunny

* * *

Duncan is in my stomach. 

Duncan is Upsetting it so he can Get Rid of His Crazy Author.

Enough with Duncan

* * *

Debi is at home. 

Debi is reading about a book called How to Get Rid of Your Crazy Author.

Enough with Debi

* * *

Joe is at the insane assylum. 

Joe is wishing someone Gets Rid of Their Crazy Author.

Enough with Joe

* * *

Violet is at a Russian hospital kissing Quigley. 

Violet is hoping someone doesn't Get Rid of Their Crazy Author.

Enough with Violet.

* * *

Sunny: THAT WASN'T A STORY! 

Jo: I can change THAT!

* * *

THE ACTUALLY ACTUAL STORY

* * *

Sunnywas walking out of her classroom when...A giant ME tried to eat her. 

Sunny: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My Crazy Author is Trying to eat me!

Just then, Klaus & Duncan upset my stomach so much that I threw up Klaus & further digested Duncan.

Then I decided eating my characters wasn't so smart...


	10. Is a wedding bell ringing?

Okay...I want to end this, quick.

a week later,

* * *

Violet

* * *

I'm soooo going to hell for what I did! 

I don't know what to do, I'm lost. Duncan knows, he wants to call it off...But we love eachother. But Quigley never died and neither did our love!

I'm not going to let Duncan down again.

* * *

Klaus

* * *

My sister's wedding is in a week. I'm sooo happy for her...but 

Is she marrying Duncan for the wrong reasons? (DUH! HELL YAH!)

* * *

Sunny

* * *

Dammit, I'm 8 and I know this marriage is wrong! Why can't Vi open them damn eyes of hers and recognize it, too!

* * *

Quigley, and Yelgiuq

* * *

Quigley: I gotta stop her!

Yelgiuq: No, don't interfere!

Quigley: I got to!

Yelgiuq: NOO! Master Violet's not our precious!

Quigley: Violet's good to us, she's our precious!

Yelgiuq: Kill, Violet!

Quigley: No, I hate you!

Yelgiuq: I hate you more!

This continues for several more hours.

* * *

Debi

* * *

Hi! I'm Debi! Foo!

* * *

crazy stuffs.


	11. Comfortably numb

YAY! I ba-ack! did a little Song Fic w/ this chapter. From The Wall by Pink Floyd.

Disclaimer: not LS

* * *

_Hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone at home?_

"Quigley! Are you in there?"  
Violet was outside of Quigley's apartment room. "Quigley open the damn door!"  
Quigley appeared in the doorway. "What?"

_Come on, now,  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain  
Get you on your feet again._

"Quigley, I know you aren't feeling, up. I'm Sorry, I didn't know what to do. I want to make it up for you. How abou-"  
"I'm sick. Go away," Quigley interrupted.  
"Can I help in anyway that doesn't involve leaving?"  
"Come inside"

_Relax.  
I'll need some information first.  
Just the basic facts.  
Can you show me where it hurts?_

"Do you know what it is?" Violet asked, gently  
"You're no doctor." argued Quigley.  
"I know that. Now, where's it hurt?"

_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying._

"what?" asked Quigley.  
"Flugflargu! Horfkoyticu!" yelled Violet.  
"Violet?"  
"Jabugretock!"

_When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain you would not understand  
This is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb._

Violet called a doctor. She walked over to Quigley.  
"Can-YOU-Hear-me?" She yelled.  
"N-nuh-numb." he stuttered and then let out bloodcurdling scream.  
"It's okay, a doctor's coming. Quigley, Quigley?"

_Okay  
Just a little pinprick.  
There'll be no more aaaaaaaaah!  
But you may feel a little sick._

They kept poking Quigley, the monsters that is. The monsters were there. Then the monsters made him feel again. But he felt bad, disgusted, angry, cold.

_Can you stand up?  
I do believe it's working, good.  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on it's time to go._

Violet was worried Quigley kept screaming. Then, he stopped. He walked to her.  
"Hey, Vi. Sorry, guess the pain of the whole los-yah thatthing brang back the fact I haven't comepletely recovered from the damned Siberia thing."  
"Okay, I'lljust go."

_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown,  
The dream is gone.  
I have become comfortably numb._

_"And she's gone, and I'll never get her back" _Quigley thought as he watched the only woman hed ever loved walk out the door and he sat down.

* * *

Crappy Ending...The Wedding will have a disturbing twist.


	12. Prewedding Jitters?

The Wedding is soon! YAY!

Do you really think I'm a Lemon-y Snickerdoodlette?

* * *

Violet

"Tomarrow, Tomarrow, I hate you, Tomarrow!" I sang as I put on my Bee-u-ti-ful dress. But I was wearing it to the wrong wedding. It's 4 minutes till my Wedding Day and I got the Jitters, but it's not the Jitters. It's the damned fact that I love Quigley.

Then the phone rang.

* * *

Sunny

"Pick up the phone!" I yelled at my sister.

"Hello, This is the soon to be Mrs. Qui-Duncan Quagmire! Uh, leave a message after the shriek. AHHHHH!"

I tried to make my voice sound like Klaus, "VI! THIS IS KLAUS! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! THIS'S ABOUT MR. RIGHT! YOU KNOW, QUIG! HE'S ON HIS WAY TO ENGLAND! PICK U-"

"What about Quigley?" yelled my sister, worried.

"He just called me he says he has to go meet some girl named Jo in London, at a place called-umm...Boar Zitz or something like that."

"Ohh, well, I guess he won't be coming to my wedding. Which will go off without a hitch, Sunny!"

Dammit, she figured out it was me.

"He really did call Klaus!"

"Well, he can go marry Jo for all I effin' care!" She hung up.

Damn, why's she so stubborn?

* * *


	13. Deals before the Wedding

AN: Wedding DaY! YAY! This chapter weird ending...

* * *

Violet

* * *

AHHHH! I'm getting ready for my wedding, which my little sister refuses to come to. Actually, I haven't heard anything from her for awhile. Not even Klaus. Hmmm

* * *

Sunny

* * *

Wow! London! Klaus and I are here to find Quigley. I mean he's mentally unstable and no good can come out of him going to PigPimples or whatever it is.

* * *

Isadora

* * *

Okay Quigley's freekin missing! And Duncan's the wrong Quagmire brother to be marrying Violet today! Violet is defiantlyworried to death and Klaus and Sunny aren't at the Church. The Wedding starts in two hours and Klaus is the bestman.Can this get any worse! Poor Duncan, PoorViolet, this is defiantly the worst wedding ever!

* * *

Jo(guess who)

* * *

Okay, so me and mepartner, Emi were torturing our characters, again. You should've seen it I was going to turn Ron into a gir-never mind. So, anyway some guy that I recognized as my ex-character, before my personality stole her story back. See the author of this story is a skitzo, sooooo. Yah, I'm the _split_ personality.

Sooo anyway, Quig bursts in and says he needs5 litersof purecraziness with acan of insanerandomness. Well, our ears perk up, and Em says, "Well, well, well, isn't it the personality's character? Did she make you crazy?"

Quigley nodded his head.

I smile, "and they say I'm the crazy one. I atleast drive my characters crazy. She takes the easy way out and just makes them crazy. Eh, mate?"

Emi starts laughing and falls on the floor. "Yah, she is the really crazy one! It's so fun watching their faces when they figure out whatwe're up to!"

"That's enough, Em. We have a customer. So what exactly do you need?"

"I need one of your specialties."

"With or without sexual side effects?" I asked

"to be safe, without."

"Okay, but with a price, after she ends Lost and Forgotten, you'll come work for us." Emi said with an evil grin

"Nooo...They're evil!" yelled Harry.

"Shut up!You Fool!"screamed Emi as she fried him.

"I love Violet too much. Fine, I'll do it"Quig sighed.

We grinned.

* * *

:-D! R&R!


	14. The Wedding!

AN: Yipppeee! Really disturbing twist at end!

Disclaimer: I don't own crap!

* * *

Duncan

* * *

Okay everything is gonna be fine! I hope... 

And the music starts as my beautiful bride quickly dashes to the alter.

Oh God, please let this go off without a hitch!

* * *

Sunny

* * *

I wait outside as Klaus talks to Quigley and these blondes, I'm guessing the tall one is Jo.The other is short and mousey they keep refering to her as my/your partner or Em. 

"Fine, so what are we going in" says Klaus, finally.

"Joseph and Eli will be taking us," says Jo.

Two freckle-faced blondes, come out they can't be too much older than me. A guy, Jo refers to as "Wonnikins," brings out what looks like an airplane. then presses a button and

"Whoa!" say Klaus, Quig, and me in unison.

* * *

Isadora

* * *

Violet's been acting weird throughout the whole ceremony. 

"do you Duncan take Violet as your lawfully wedded wife..."

* * *

Violet

* * *

"I do." says Duncan. 

"Do you Violet take-"

I nod as I interrupt him saying, "Yes, yes!"

"Does anyone object to these to being marri-"

"I do!" says someone over a loudspeaker, as we hear a helicopter crash into the chapel.

"Quigley?" I yell.

The smoke clears and Quigley appears wearing what looks like a Power Ranger's MegaMorpher Robot thing.

"I'm here for you, Violet."

Klaus and Sunny are in similar suits but look like Power Rangers in their first morph.

"Don't ask." says Navy Blue Ranger, Klaus.

"This suit really rides up," comments Bright Purple Ranger, Sunny.

Two blondes wearing army assassin clothes, complete with the bandana headband things, face paint, and submachine guns.

"Hands up! Man, Jo I've been waiting for this my whole life!" says the small one.

"I know Em! Freeze, nobody move!" says Jo.

"That's enough!" yells my knight in Power Ranger armor.

They grab Duncan and pull him to the side. And three more guys appear, wearing army clothes.

"I do." says Quigley, Power Ranger Suit and all.

I smile "I do, too!" I say excitedly.

"I pronounce you, Power Ranger and wife! You may remove the helmet and kiss your bride!" smiles Fr. Ragan.

They all cheer, even Duncan, and Jo shoots the ceiling, as Quigley takes me in his arms and kisses me. Just like my first kiss, right before he stowed away and "died." Except, I don't have any worries about losing him, ever again.

Then after the cheering stops, Fr Ragan says, "and here's even more good news...NO LAWSUIT!"

Then we all cheer even more. It's the best day of my life.

* * *

That's not the end. two or three more chapters 


	15. As Time goes by

AN: Only one more chapter.

Once again (disclaimer)not LS

* * *

All Violet's POV

* * *

We ordered a new cake, Quigley's allergic to coconut, then changed the Wedding song, to As Time Goes By. Which a drunken Klaus sang with a not-as-drunken Debi.

_"You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by"_

Quigley and I danced, all my worries just melted away. That is after Jo and Emi put away the submachine guns.

_"And when two lovers woo  
They still say: 'i love you' _(Klaus kissed Debi, Emi made a "WOO!" noise)  
_On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by"_

Sunny and one of the Weasly twins, I think Eli, were also dancing. Then the other got jealous and cut in. Duncan danced with Emi, who I think bit his ear with her canine "fangs."

_"Moonlight and love songs - never out of date  
Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man - and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny" _

Klaus and Debi were singing beautifully for drunks. But, even if they didn't I wouldn't of noticed. I was at peace. Nothing could bother me. Then some one slammed the door. We all gasped, but weren't to surprised, after all Quigley married me in Power Ranger suit at Duncan & My wedding.

There in the doorway stood none other than Lemony Snicket!

"Lemony!" I yelled.

"wow and to think I almost missed this" he said, looking at the place and Emi and Jo.

"Lemon-, iffit ain't too much- truble, cann yoou take- over the mike--?" asked Klaus.

"Sure because-  
_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by"_

Snicket finished and everyone clapped.

"Encore!" yelled Emi, and everyone started to chant, "Encore, Encore, Encore!"

"Okay, one more?("YAH" everyone yelled) Okay

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are _

I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star

15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live"

It lasted for another couple of hours, until I passed out. Lemony has a great singing voice. He sang All-4-one's "And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky," and Bon Jovi's "I'll be there for you" and the Beatles' "All you need is Love." Then Emi tried to kiss him and he sang thePolice's"don't stand" as he ran across the room.Then she got bummed out and he sang Pink Floyd's "See Emily Play." We all danced the night away. The perfect day.

* * *

:) R&R! 


	16. Epilouge

AN: Last chapter..boo.

Disclaimer: once again, not Lemony Snicket.

* * *

Jo

* * *

I got an email today. Emi was once again torturing Harry. 

"Hey, Em! Look it's a letter from that Violet girl! Yah know, we wrecked her wedding about fifteen years ago"

"Lemme see!" ordered Emi as she dropped Harry into a swirling vortex of doom.

"I'll read it."

"Fine."

_

* * *

Jo, _

_Hey it's Violet. I was wondering what happened to you two. So I wrote you. Quig and I are expecting our tenth child! Our oldest is Emily Anne Lilith Josephine Quagmire she's now fifteen. Named after who else, but Emily (Josephine wa for Jo we assumed that was what Jo was short for). But then Sammy Edward Bartholomew and Joeseph Patrick Caleb, twins ages14, were born. Then Sunny Eli(zabeth), age 12, we named her after her aunt and uncle, Eli & Sunny Weasley. (Eli gave me ur email, but had know idea where you guys wandered off to.) Then Bea(trice) Debra, 10, Mark Greyson, 8, Bart(leby) Ronald, 6, Jaime Lucas, 4, and Marianna Isadora Isabella Anastasia Sophia Maria Josephinia Katrina or Lizi(don't ask!) for short, age 2. _

_LUCKILY, the Quagmire-Baudelaire mansion is big enough to give all thirteen Quagmires, three Weasleys, and nine Baudelaires their own room. Of course, Sammy and Joseph, Debi and Klaus, Joe and Joanna(Klaus's kids), Quigley and I, and Sunny and Eli share a room. So yah, big mansion!_

_So how's your traveling circus?_

_love,_

_Violet

* * *

_

Emi and I got straight to work, we had a big surprise in mind.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

"Violet! Why is there a plane in my room?" 


End file.
